infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Orimura Ichika
Ichika Orimura(織斑 一夏, Orimura Ichika ) Is the main protagonist of the Infinite Stratos 'series. He is also the only male in the entire series who has been able to pilot an IS since its introduction. 'Appearance Orimura is a young man of average height, he has short black hair which is parted in the middle, and has dark brown eyes. He commonly wears his academy uniform. For IS practice, he wears a black tank top and tight-fitting bermudas. 'Personality & Character' He has a habit of personally assessing the situation with interior monologue as well as being easily guessed on what he is thinking. He is somewhat dense in knowing about the feelings the girls have for him, as more often than not, he is more worried of the fact that being the only male who can pilot an IS, he does not know the requirements of controlling it, and the fact he has to live among a'' very large group of girls. (He even told Charlotte - or ''Charles as he first knew her - that he was very glad another male transferred in) Although a gentleman at times, he will not take any insults to his family or his country, as shown when he first met Cecilia, she was commenting on how a commoner from Japan could handle the class representative, he remarked that her country isn't anything special (he even told her about the food they made was horrible). He believes, when questioned by Laura Bodewig, that his strength is his freedom to choose and helping those around him. He apparently has a habit of clenching his left hand when he gets overconfident, which his sister points out, means he would start to make a mistake very soon. 'Abilities' Currently he is the only male in the entire world in 10 years who is able to operate an IS. Why is that the case, nobody knows. Due to this, the government is willing to give him his own Personal IS, so as to gather data on him. He is the type who learns through the body than his head, as more often than not, he tends to surprise his fellow classmates with questions on matters they take for granted. (Like when he first met Cecilia, his first question was "What is a Cadet Representative?", causing everyone to do a comical faceplant) 'Background (WARNING: SPOILERS ALERT)' About 10 years before the stroy, when Ichika was a young boy, he used to train with Houki in the art of kendo. At that time, he promised her to be her boyfriend if she can win the Kendo Tournament. Unfortunately, before she got to fight in the finals, the world was shocked by the existance of the IS. Due to her relation to Shinonono Tabane, her sister and creator of the IS, she was forced into the protection program, thus forfeiting the tournament. Around the time she transferred out, Huang Lingyin (or Rin, her pet name) transferred into the same grade school as them. Ichika regularly went to the restaurant her family owns, to play, eat and have a sleep-over, until about a year before the story. During this time, he made the promise that if Rin could be a good cook, he would eat her sweet and sour pork everyday. (although he mistook it for her simply cooking for him, when actually she meant for them to be in a relationship). Although he has a faint recollection of his past, during the second Mondo Grosso, he was kidnapped by an organisation who did not want his sister, Orimura Chifuyu, from winning the tournament. That effectively cause her to forfeit the match, but the end result was her flying (literally in her IS) all the way to their camp, guns blazing. At the middle school, he was trying to get to the hall for his entrance exam, but got lost and stumbled into a room where there was an IS inside. Being curious, he touched it, and to his surprise and the surprise of the female teachers who found him inside, the IS responded to his touch. (In the novel, he went to the wrong examination hall that was meant for IS trainees, and the teacher in charge was too hassled to notice a guy had entered, and told him to go and suit up. He went to to operate the machine and defeated the instructor, though technically he just dodged to one side, letting her crashed into the wall.) When the government found out about it, they immediately forced him into entering the IS Academy. 'Plot Synopsis' His first appearance was in the classroom in the IS academy, where he is thinking that it is a lot harder than he expected, being in a classroom full of girls who are staring at him very closely. 'Infinite Stratos' He uses the IS Byakushiki which is a 4th Generation Close Range Combat Type. The armaments include: *An energy barrier that protects the user. *The Yukihira type 2, an IS energy blade that once belong to his sister. The only weapon for the IS. As stated by his sister in Episode 2, his IS seems to be more offensive in tactics than most, given that he could use the Barrier Void attack that helped his sister win the first Mondo Grasso. But because of this, he is forced to limit his power during class tournaments and practice, due to the amount of damage that could be inflicted on his opponent. It also sports an ability which seems to absorb an opponent's energy and uses it for itself, shown when he had to fight against an unmanned drone and asks Rin to fire her cannons at him. 'Relationships' Orimura Chifuyu - His older sister and currently his homeroom teacher and dorm supervisor. Originally a legendary pilot of the 1st generation IS, she took care of him when their parents abandon them. Despite the harsh treatment he gets from her, Ichika still loves her deeply. She was the one who transferred him to IS Academy so that he would safe from the government. Although he does not remember much, it was his sister who came to save him when he was young. Shinonono Houki - His first childhood friend and a classmate in his class. They used to train in kendo when they were young, about six years before the story. Ichika agreed to become her boyfriend if she could win the national kendo tournament of their grade. He told her that he was glad to be her roommate, as he was worried about sharing the same room with a total stranger. Cecilia Alcott - His classmate and a cadet representative of England. She challenged him to a representative duel as she did believed it to be bias. After giving her a hard time in the duel, she soon starts to see him as a true man and falls in love with him, calling him affectionately as "Ichika-san" much to his confusion and Houki's displeasure. Huang Lingyin - His second childhood friend who is the cadet representative of China and Class Two. She's has been in love with Ichika since he protected her against four school bullies. Charlotte Dunois - The IS cadet representative from France. She was sent as a spy by her father to figure out how Ichika can pilot an IS. After her transfer, she became Ichika's roommate where he later discovers her true gender. Upon learning Charlotte's father and his corporation used her to spy on him, Ichika decides to help and protect her. Laura Bodewig - The IS cadet representative of Germany. Laura comes to the IS academy to punish Ichika as she blames him for his sister withdrawing from the IS International Fighting Tournament, Mondo Grosso in order to save him when he was kidnapped in the past and denying Chifuyu the right to win. Yamada Maya - His Vice hoom-room teacher Category:IS Academy Students Category:Male Category:Character Category:IS Cadet Representative